A Ghost Dream
by DdangKie
Summary: Terpenjara dalam tubuh roh ini membuat Ryeowook tahu segalanya. Segala hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi karena kenyataan ini membuat Ryeowook dapat menemukan cinta sucinya. Cinta yang tulus mencintainya, bukan kepura-puraan. YeWook GS


******Chapter 1 - Look At Me**

**"A Ghost Dream"**

**.**

**.**

Author : DdangKie

Length : Series

Rated : T

Pairing : YeWook || KyuMin || HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves. Tapi jika saya bisa memiliki Yesung, maka saya akan mengklaim bahwa Yesung adalah milik saya ! Tapi sayangnya Yesung hanyalah milik Kim Family, Ddangkoma, Kkoming, and Clouds :P

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, GenderSwitch, etc

Summary : Terpenjara dalam tubuh roh ini membuat Ryeowook tahu segalanya. Segala hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi karena kenyataan ini membuat Ryeowook dapat menemukan cinta sucinya. Cinta yang tulus mencintainya, bukan kepura-puraan.

WARNING !

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku,, FF GENDERSWITCH,, aneh & GJ sudah pasti,, banyak konflik, de el el -_-

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea yang sangat saya sukai yaitu 49 Days ^^

**Tapi alur dan cerita benar-benar berbeda ! Semoga kalian menyukai FF saya ini :D**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

**NO PLAGIAT ! NO FLAME ! NO BASH !**

.

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

"Annyeong ?!"

"Annyeong !"

"Apa kalian semua siap bersenang-senang dikonserku malam ini ?"

"Siap !"

"Oke~ Clouds ! Are You Ready ?"

"Yeah~ I'm Ready !"

Suara teriakan-teriakan berpuluh-puluh ribu orang didalam stadion ternama di kota Seoul yang kini sedang menjadi tempat konser seorang penyanyi terkenal itu terdengar menggema sangat keras di seluruh isi stadion.

"Yesung ! Yesung ! Yesung ! Yesung !"

Suara teriakan berpuluh-puluh ribu remaja yeoja itu terus menggema meneriakan nama idola mereka yang kini telah berada diatas panggung besar nan megah di depan mereka itu. Alunan musik piano pun mengawali konser malam itu.

Dilanjutkan suara musik band yang sangat keras ikut menggema di dalam arena konser. Bercampur dan saling bersautan dengan suara penonton yang masih terus meneriakkan idola mereka. Memberi semangat dan ikut bernyanyi bersama saat suara baritone nan merdu itu mulai melantunkan lagu rock yang mampu membakar suasana konser malam itu.

(Yesung –Are You Ready)

_Hey ibwa neon pponhan mamoorireul geurigo itjanha_

_ajikdo mweotdo iyudo mooreun cheok hajanha_

_ppajyeodeulji ma ttokgateun ingan chwigeubil tehnikka_

_kkabkkabhan sorideuleh neoreul wae ttaragaryeohaneunga_

_Are You Ready ?Are You Ready ?_

_nal wae gamandooji anhna na jom naebeoryeo dwiyo_

_ijehneun jehga araseohae_

_Are You Ready?Are You Ready ?_

_ijen nae sehsangiya jichin neh nalgaereul pyeochyeo_

_Are you ready ?..._

"Aaaaaa . . . "

"Yesung oppa . . . !"

"Kkyyaaaa… Yesung oppa saranghae !"

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

(Yesung – The More I Love)

_hanchamdonganeul chajagaji anheun_

_jeo eondeok neomeo georien_

_oraejeon geu moseup geudaero neon_

_seoisseul geot gata._

_nae gieok bodaneun oraedoebeorin yaegiji_

_neol bodeon naui geu moseup_

_ijeneun naega neol piharyeogo hana_

_eonjengaui neocheoreom~_

_ije neoege nan apeumirangeol_

_neoreul saranghamyeon halsurok_

_meolli tteonagadorok_

_seuchideut shiganui heureumsoge_

_ije jinagan gieogirago_

_tteonamyeo malhadeon neoege_

_shigani heulleo jinalsurok_

_neoreul saranghamyeon halsurok_

_neoege nan apeumieotdaneun geol_

_neoreul saranghamyeon halsurok_

In the street over the hill

I haven't been to in a while

It felt that you'll be standing exactly

as you stood there a long time ago.

A story that is older than my memory

The way I looked when staring at you

Am I now trying to avoid you,

as you did then

Now for you, that I am hurting,

the more I love you

To go far away,

into the flow of time as if only brushing by

Leaving me, you said it is

a memory of the past, to you

As the time flows by,

the more that I love you

That I was hurting for you,

the more that I love you

Suara yang benar-benar sangat merdu dan powerfull. Itulah hal yang kini terlintas di pikiran seorang yeoja cantik nan imut yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari earphone berwarna ungu yang kini terpasang dikedua telinganya itu. Sebuah lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Sebuah lagu dari seorang penyanyi papan atas Korea yang sangat ia idolakan dan ia kagumi, Yesung.

Kepala imutnya ia gerakan maju mundur, menikmati alunan suara yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya itu. Sesekali bibir mungilnya bergerak, melantunkan lagu yang tengah ia dengar. Senyum dibibir merahnya pun juga tak lupa ia ukir setiap pikirannya membayngkan jika dirinya tengah bertemu dan bersama idolanya itu.

Hei…ayolah, semua fans diseluruh dunia ini pasti pernah membayangkan diri mereka dapat bertemu dengan idola mereka secara langsung. Bahkan membayangkan jika idola mereka saat ini tengah berada disamping mereka. Dan itu semua terjadi pada seluruh fans Yesung, tak terkecuali yeoja mungil ini, Kim Ryeowook.

Seorang namja yang baru saja datang itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dari belakang, membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

Ryeowook pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok seorang namja yang ia cintai itu telah memeluknya erat dan mencium sekilas pipi tirusnya. Ryeowook pun tersenyum lalu menepuk sebelah bangkunya yang kosong, menyuruh agar namja yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini hem ?" ucap namja itu sambil memeluk bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook lalu menunjuk earphone ungu yang masih terpasang ditelinganya itu. Melepaskan salah satu ujungnya dan memasangkannya ke telinga tunangannya. Menyalakan kembali lagu yang ia dengarkan tadi.

"Eoh ? Kau mendengarkan lagu ini lagi ?" Ryeowook pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Ck~ sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka dengan penyanyi ini. Siapa namanya ? Ye…Yesang ah~ bukan hem~ ah~ Yesung ! Benar kan ?!"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan tunangannya tadi. Di mata Ryeowook, ketidaksukaannya itu malah terlihat seperti orang yang tengah cemburu. Ryeowook lalu merangkul lengan namja itu dan mencium kecil pipi sang namjachingunya. Kemudian menatapnya dengan puppy eyes imutnya agar tunangannya itu tak ngambek lagi.

"Aish~ kau ini selalu saja~ Ck…kau tahu sikapmu ini selalu saja membuatku tak pernah bisa marah padamu." Namja itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang Ryeowook yang terurai lurus.

"Ryeowook chagi, Donghae ayo masuk, makan malam sudah siap !" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari dalam rumah membuat sepasang kekasih ini menoleh padanya.

"Eommamu sudah memanggil kita. Ayo kita masuk." Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beranjak dari taman dan berjalan bergandengan dengan Donghae, tunangannya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

_**Ryeowook POV**_

Aku kini sedang berada ditengah perjalanan ke studio televise untuk menonton pertunjukan comeback stage Yesung. Ya, Yesung seorang penyanyi solo yang memiliki suara yang selalu bisa membuatku meleleh setiap orang yang mendengar suaranya.

Berlebihan ? Apakah aku berlebihan ?

Aku rasa tidak karena seluruh orang yang mengidolakannya pasti akan berpikir sama sepertiku. Kulihat ramainya jalanan kota Seoul dari dalam jendela mobil yang kunaiki. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang menatapku sesaat kemudian kembali focus jalanan didepannya karena saat ini dirinya tengah menyetir di sebelahku. Kubalas usapan lembutnya tadi dengan mengelus pelan pipi yang selalu aku cium setiap hari itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke jalanan didepanku, tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya saat menyetir mobil. Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ini. Sungguh, aku sangat akan segera melihat secara langsung penampilan idolaku.

Bahkan aku semakin bahagia karena orang yang telah membelikanku tiket konser yang sedari tadi aku genggam ditanganku ini adalah Donghae. Aku sungguh tak menyangka, tanpa aku tahu Donghae telah membelikanku tiket untuk menonton comeback stage artis favoritku ini.

Saat aku alihkan pandanganku dari tiket konser ini kulihat ada sebuah majalah dengan cover Yesung yang sangat besar dijual dipinggir jalan. Spontan aku langsung menarik-narik lengan Donghae yang masih menyetir membuatnya menatapku dan menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan.

"Wae ?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku langsung menunjuk ke luar jendela depan mobil, tepat dimana majalah itu dijual. Dan kulihat Donghae hanya menghela napasnya setelah melihat majalah yang aku maksud itu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kecil pipiku sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju penjual majalah itu.

Aku terus melihatnya sampai ia sampai di tempat penjual itu. Dia berbali8k sebentar kearahku dan menatapku sambil menunjuk sebuah majalah didepannya. Aku pun mengangguk semangat sebagai tanda membenarkan majalah yang yang akan ia beli itu.

Cukup banyak pembeli disana. Kurasa Donghae akan cukup lama untuk mengantri disana. Akupun menyenderkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi mobil, sedikit merilekskan diriku sebelum nantinya tubuhku akan kaku karena melihat Yesung secara dekat. Ah~ membayangkannya saja membuatku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dari tadi.

Aku pun menolehkan pandanganku ke sekitar jalanan itu. Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menyeberang jalanan itu. Kutolehkan pandanganku menuju seberang jalan yang tak kalah ramai dengan jalanan disebelahku. Mataku terus menelusuri orang-orang yang berjalan diseberang jalan itu sampai pada akhirnya aku melihatnya.

Aku sungguh melihatnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah kulihat saat ini. Aku langsung mengucek mataku, mencoba membenarkan penglihatnku tapi apa yang aku lihat tak berubah. Itu benar dirinya. Aku melihat Yesung tengah berjalan disana.

Dan kulihat cukup banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilinginya, meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Aku tak dapat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Aku juga harus mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangannya.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel, buku, dan pena dari dalam tasku. Keluar dari mobil dan mencoba menyeberang jalanan yang masih dilalui banyak mobil itu. Aku tak mungkin menunggu lampu merah karena Yesung bisa saja pergi kapan saja.

Saat jalanan terlihat cukup sepi, aku langsung berlari dan menyeberang. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku sampai diseberang jalan ini. Aku hendak kembali berlari menghampiri tempat Yesung berdiri tapi…

"Aawww~"

Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan tubuhku sedikit oleng, membuatku tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebagai permintaan maafku dan membantunya membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan dilantai karena ulahku.

Sangat banyak kertasnya yang terjatuh. Aku terus membantunya sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang anak kecil. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dan tengah menangis ditengah jalan besar itu.

Aku segera berlari menolongnya sebelum ada mobil yang menaberaknya. Aku segera menggendongnya untuk menepi di halte yang ada ditengah jalanan. Aku tersenyum pada ank kecil itu dan memberinya sebuah permen lollipop yang ada disakuku agar dia tak menangis lagi.

Aku pun kembali menoleh keseberang jalan dan ternyata Yesung masih ada disana. Aku mencoba menyeberang jalan ini lagi untuk berjumpa dengannya. Tapi saat aku hendak sampai ditepi jalan tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Sebuah suara yang membutaku diam membeku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara itu dan …

.

TIN TIN TIN

.

BRUAKH

.

Gelap. Semua menjadi gelap seketika. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Tak terasa apapun. Hanya ada rasa dingin yang menyelimuti diriku. Takut. Aku sungguh takut. Semua terasa dingin dan menakutkan bgiku.

Sampai akhirnya samar-samar kudengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang tak jauh dari diriku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku terus mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku untuk menjernihkan penglihatanku. Dan tepat didepan mataku saat ini kulihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisi terbaringku. Mencoba berdiri dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Nona ! Nona ! Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hei kenapa ambulancenya belum datang juga ?!"

"Apa dia masih hidup ?"

Kini suara-suara teriakan itu semakin jelas kudengar. Aku yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi itu pun semakin mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan saat aku sampai dikerumunan itu, aku merutuki diriku yang pendek ini. Aku mencoba melompat-lompat untuk melihat apa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka itu.

Dan saat orang yang berdiri didepanku ini berjalan menyingkir, aku pun segera maju untuk melihat apa yang mereka semua lihat. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat mataku menemukan sosokku sendiri terkapar didepanku tanpa kesadaran dan darah bercucuran disekujur tubuhku.

Tubuhku kembali membeku melihat tubuhku sendiri. Ini berarti aku telah…

Tidak ! Ini tidak mungkin !

Aku terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku masih tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat itu. Aku terus berjalan mundur, menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan kini aku benar-benar merasa tkut sat aku merasakan orang lain dengan mudahnya melewati tubuhku. Mereka semua berjalan menembusku seolah aku sama sekali tak terlihat oleh mereka.

Tapi benarkah aku sekarang sudah tak terlihat ? Tak adakah yang bisa melihatku ?

Aku mencoba memastikannya. Aku menghampiri siapapun yang berjalan di jalann itu. Berdiri didepan mereka dan menyentuh mereka. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka semua tak melihat kehadiranku, bahkan aku tak dapat menyentuh mereka.

Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku sedih. Aku terisak lirih dan air mata ini hampir keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perhatianku teralihkan oleh suatu percakapan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sosok dua namja bertubuh besar yang terlihat seperti preman itu.

Samara-samar kudengar pembicaraan mereka yang menarik perhatianku. Akupun berjalan mendekati mereka agar lebih jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Dia sudah pergi. Bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Aish~ seharusnya kita habisi dia tadi ! Tapi kenapa sampai bisa kehilangan jejaknya ha ?!"

"Mianhae, ini semua salahku. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?"

"Kita harus lapor pada boss dulu, setelah itu baru kita habisi penyanyi bernama Yesung itu."

Mwo ? Nama itu… Yesung ?

Mereka sedang membicarakan Yesung ? Apa maksud mereka menghabisi ?

Mungkinkah…

Diriku terlonjak dari segala pikiranku tentang Yesung saat mendengar suara ambulance yang telah datang itu. Aku kembali menoleh kearah tubuhku yang terkulai dijalanan itu. Aku hendak mengikuti masuk kedalam ambulance itu tapi…kulihat preman-preman itu pergi dengan seringaian mereka.

Bagaimana ini ? Yesung oppa pasti sedang dalam bahaya !

Tapi…

Tubuhku…

Kemana aku harus pergi ?

_**Ryeowook POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terus mengikuti kedua preman itu sampai kesebuah gedung besar. Ryeowook membaca nama gedung itu dan ternyata itu adalah gedung pertelevisian KBS. Ryeowook hanya mengernyit bingung saat menatap kedua namja yang berjalan didepannya itu.

'Kenapa mereka kemari ?' Pikir Ryeowook keras.

'Omo ! Mungkinkah mereka akan menyerang Yesung oppa disini ?!' batin Ryeowook semakin kacau saat dirinya telah sampai didepan ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Ganti Artis' itu.

Kedua preman itu masuk kedalam ruang ganti itu tapi terlambat bagi Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya masuk karena pintu itu tertutup terlebih dahulu sebelum Ryeowook sempat masuk.

'Aish~ bagaimana ini ? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Yesung oppa didalam ?!' kalut Ryeowook dalam hati sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ryeowook terus mecoba memegang kenop pintu itu tapi semua itu sia-sia saja karena dirinya tak dapat menyentuh apapun. Ryeowook semakin kalut, dipukul-pukulnya pintu didepannya itu tapi tak ada suara apapun yang tercipta.

Ryeowook pun mendekatkan telinganya didepan pintu, berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi didalam sana tapi dirinya juga tak dapat mendengar apapun dari balik pintu itu. Ryeowook semakin takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi pada idolanya itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Di edarkannya pandangannya kesekelilingnya, mencari asal suara itu dan akhirnya mata imutnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu menangkap sosok namja yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

'Yesung oppa.' Senyum lega pun mulai terukir dibibir kecilnya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menghampiri Yesung yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja bertubuh lumayan gemuk itu.

"Ingat ! Jangan sampai ada fales di comeback stage mum lam ini !"

"Ne~ Ne~ aku tahu."

"Bersiap-siaplah dibelakang panggung."

"Ne~ O…iya Ndong…"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu !"

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku disini sebagai managermu. Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada managermu ini."

"Ck~ kau itu kan sahabatku, jadi tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. I don't like that."

"Tapi aku…"

"Ndong~ Shindong~ Shin DongHee~"

"Aish~ baiklah, terserah padamu mau panggil aku apa. Sekarang cepat pergi kebelakang panggung !" ucap Shindong sang manager Yesung sembari mendorong punggung Yesung agar artisnya itu segera pergi.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana ?"

"Makan ! Aku lapar !" ucap Shindong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang kini malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ck~ selalu seperti ini. Dipikirannya hanya ada makan makan makan dan makanan saja." Gerutu Yesung sambil berjalan pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja cantik yang kini berstatus sebagai hantu itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ryeowook terus mengikuti Yesung sampai mereka sampai dibelakang panggung comeback stage artis favoritnya itu.

Yesung pun mulai naik keatas panggung dan teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja yang menonton itu mulai menggema diseluruh studio. Dari belakang panggung, mata Ryeowook terus menelusuri keindahan panggung didepannya juga para penonton disana.

Ryeowook menatap beberapa bangku penonton yang kosong didepan sana. Terbesit sekilas dipikirannya jika seharusnya saat ini dirinya tengah duduk manis dibangku itu dan menonton pertunjukan Yesung dengan hati senang.

Pikiran Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja buyar begitu saja saat musik mulai mengalun di atas panggung itu. Meski saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Yesung saat tampil tapi tetap saja suara merdu itu selalu menghanyutkan hatinya untuk tak berpaling pada apapun.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Setelah konser selesai, Yesung pun pergi dari gedung televisi dengan penampilan yang sangat tertutup. Sebuah penyamaran agar tak ada yang mengenalinya di jalanan. Jaket hitam dan syal berwarna abu-abu menutupi tubuhnya di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam dan topi dengan warna senada yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yesung terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih cukup ramai itu. Hingga akhirnya dirinya pun sampai di stasiun kereta. Menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Jangan lupakan seorang yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya dari , Ryeowook masih terus mengikutinya. Entah apa ia sadar atau tidak, tapi yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook saat ini hanyalah sosok tampan Yesung yang ada didepannya.

Setelah kereta itu berhenti di pemberhentian yang Yesung tuju, Yesung pun segera turun dari kereta dan tak ketinggalan Ryeowook pun segera ikut turun bersamanya lalu mengikuti langkah Yesung berjalan.

Ryeowook hanya terus memandang punggung Yesung yang berjalan didepannya. Terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang Yesung tuju.

'Mouse And Rabbit.' Batin Ryeowook saat membaca plakat besar di atas café itu.

Ryeowook ingin masuk kedalam café itu tapi plakat besar itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan sebentar hingga ia tak menyadari jika Yesung telah masuk ke dalam café itu.

'Aish~ aku kan ingin masuk kesana.'gerutu Ryeowook yang kini dirinya hanya bisa melihat sosok Yesung dari luar pintu kaca café itu.

Sesaat kemudian gerutuan-gerutuan itu hilang seketika saat mata Ryeowook kembali menangkap sosok Yesung yang kini telah berdiri didepan meja kasir untuk melayani para pembeli disana.

Mata cantiknya tak dapat berpaling dari sosok mempesona Yesung yang terus tersenyum pada pembeli-pembeli disana. Senyuman manis itu membius Ryeowook seketika hingga ia tak sadar banyak orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk café itu.

Ryeowook bisa masuk kedalam café itu untuk melihat sosok Yesung lebih dekat lagi tapi tubuhnya suka membeku hanya dengan melihat Yesung dari luar pintu kaca itu.

'Eoh ?' kaget Ryeowook saat tatapan mata Yesung tertuju padanya.

Cukup lama Yesung menatap ke arahnya yang berdiri diluar pintu kaca itu. Ryeowook segera melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang Yesung tatap itu. Tapi nihil, tak ada siapapun didekatnya saat ini. Itu artinya…

'Dia melihatku ?'

Ryeowook segera menoleh kembali ke arah Yesung yang saat ini masih tetap menatap dirinya. Tapi Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat ada pembeli didepannya. Ryeowook yang menyadari itu segera beranjak masuk kedalam café saat ada orang yang membuka pintu café itu.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Yesung berdiri. Kemudian ikut mengantri di belakang orang-orang yang ada disana. Hingga pada akhirnya kini Ryeowook berdiri tepat didepan Yesung. Menatap intens ke arah Yesung yang kini sibuk menulis pesananan sebelumnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa nona ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

"Nona, mianhae tapi kau mau pesan apa ?" ulang Yesung yang kini menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yesung sedikit emosi.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Tanda tanganku atau foto bersamaku ? Jika itu kemauanmu, pergi saja karena aku tak akan memberikannya." Ucap Yesung ketus yang masih ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa hyung ?" tanya Jong Jin menghampiri Yesung yang sedari tadi sudah melihat gelagat aneh hyungnya itu.

"Yeoja ini, dari tadi dia hanya menatapku saja." Ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk sosok Ryeowook yang ia lihat itu.

"Eoh ? Yeoja ? Kau sedang mimpi berdiri ya hyung ?!"

"Mwo ? Wae ?"

"Yeoja apa ? Tidak ada siapapun disitu !"

"Ha ? Jong Jin-ah jangan bercanda denganku." Ucap Yesung dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Aku rasa kau perlu memakai kacamata yang lebih besar lagi, hyung."

"Ada apa ini ?" melihat keributan dari kedua anaknya itu, akhirnya YeMom pun menghampiri mereka.

"Eomma, kau melihat yeoja ini kan ?!" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih berdiri didepan meja kasir.

"Eoh ? Nuguya ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana." Ucap YeMom yang membuat wajah Yesung semakin pucat.

Yesung pun kembali melihat Ryeowoot dengan tatapan takutnya. "Hem~ Jong Jin, kau gantikan aku dulu ya. Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Yesung langsung pergi dari meja kasir itu.

Melihat kepergian Yesung itu, Ryeowook pun mengikutinya lagi. Yesung yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat itu pun semakin gusar saat sesekali dirinya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ryeowook masih terus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sich ?!" teriak Yesung saat tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang terkejut pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung pun melihat tubuh Ryeowook dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Seorang yeoja yang manis dengan gaun selutut dan rambut terurai lurus.

'Kakinya menapak dilantai kok. Dan mana mungkin yeoja manis ini seorang hantu.' Batin Yesung menebak-nebak meski bulu kuduknya masih merinding melihat yeoja didepannya itu.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Yesung pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ryeowook yang menyadari itupun kembali mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didpan toilet namja.

"Kau masih saja mengikuti ya ?! Kau juga mau mengintipku didalam ha ?!" teriak Yesung sekali lagi membuat pipi Ryeowook merona merah.

Ryeowook pun perlahan berjalan mundur dan membiarkan Yesung masuk kedalam toilet. Ryeowook masih terus menunggu Yesung diluar toilet. Bagaimanapun Ryeowook harus memberitahu Yesung tentang orang-orang yang akan menyelakakannya itu.

Cukup lama Ryeowook menunggu Yesung didepan toilet sampai akhirnya Yesung pun keluar dari toilet itu. Yesung hanya menghela napas beratnya saat menemukan sosok Ryeowook yang masih ada disana.

Dan kini tengah berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya.

Yesung pun mendekati Ryeowook. "Ehem~ kenapa masih disini ?" ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap sosok Yesung yang kini tengah memandangnya.

Ryeowook pun segera berdiri dan menatap Yesung yang masih menatap aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku sejak tadi ha ?!"

"…"

"Kau mengikutiku sejak distasiun tv kan ?!"

"…"

"Kenapa tak menjawabku, ha ?!"

"…"

"Apa hantu sepertimu juga mengidolakanku dan mau meminta tanda tanganku atau berfoto denganku ?!"

"…"

"Jawab aku !"

"Ah ! Eh ?" Ryeowook pun terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan Yesung tadi.

Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya membulat setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dia keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Cepat jawab aku !"

"Ehem~ hem~"

"Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ha ?!" heran Yesung saat melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Tes~ AAAA~ Omo~ aku…aku bisa bicara." Ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Wae ?"

"Kkyyaaaaaa~ Aku bisa bicara !" teriak Ryeowook girang sembari melompat-lompat didepan Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook yang sedang fokus di dunianya sendiri pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Yesung pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melompat-lompat tak jelas itu.

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa bicara. Suara ini… ini suaraku. Suaraku seperti ini." Ucap Ryeowook senang dengan air mata yangmulai menggenang dimatanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dirinya pun teringat kembali pada Yesung. Tapi saat dia sadar, dirinya sudah tak menemukan sosok Yesung disana. Ryeowook pun segera kembali kedalam café. Dan untung baginya karena dirinya masih sempat melihat Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari café.

Ryeowook pun segera berlari untuk mengejar Yesung dan kembali mengikutinya. Kali ini Ryeowook lebih berhati-hati agar Yesung tak menyadari jika dirinya mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya sampai disebuah gedung apartement yang sangat besar.

Ryeowook pun mengikuti Yesung masuk kedalam gedung apartement itu. Terus membuntutinya hingga akhirnya langkah kaki Yesung berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Bukannya membuka pintu itu, Yesung malah berbalik dan menatap tajam sosok Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat tatapan tajam Yesung itu hanya menunduk takut sembari menarik-narik gaun yang ia pakai. Yesung tak mau ambil pusing, dia segera membuka pintu apartementnya dan masuk kedalam. Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera berlari hendak ikut masuk kedalam tapi…

"Stop !" teriak Yesung dari belakang pintu membuat Ryeowook segera menghentikan langkahnya diluar pintu.

"Hantu sepertimu ternyata lebih parah dari seorang stalker ya !"

"Aku bukan stalker, hanya saja…ada satu hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati karena ada orang jaht yang ingin mencelakaimu."

"Eoh ? Eumph~ hahaha~ kau bercanda. Yang ada juga seorang hantu yang sedari tadi mengikutiku dan membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung sepertimu itu." Tunjuk Yesung tepat didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah~ pergi sana keduniamu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi !"

"Ta-tapi aku…"

.

BLAM

.

Ryeowook langsung menutup matanya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yesung langsung menutup pintu apartementnya dengan sangat keras sebelum ia menuntaskan ucapannya tadi.

Ryeowook hanya menatap sedih pintu didepannya itu dan kembali menundukkan kepalnya. Dirinya sama sekali tak beranjak pergi dari sana. Ryeowook lebih memilih beristirahat dan menunggui Yesung disana.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya ?" suara seorang yeoja berpakaian modis berhasil membuyarkan lamunan seorang namja yang tengah termenung disebuah balkon itu.

Namja itu segera berbalik dan tersenyum pada yeoja dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar yeoja itu memeluknya. Yeoja itu pun mendekat dan memeluk mesra namja yang masih memakai kemeja dengan sedikit noda berwarna merah terlihat dibeberapa ujung kemejanya itu.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari ? Seharusnya kau membawanya kerumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tuanya." Ucap yeoja itu didalam pelukan sang namja.

"Bukankah ini menguntungkan bagi kita, chagi."

"Tapi Hae, jika dia benar-benar meninggal bagaimana ?"

"Maka aku akan mendapatkan semuanya." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Hae itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus bibiryeoja didepannya itu dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Mati atau tidak, itu adalah takdirnya. Lagipula kan bukan kita yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi takdir yang memihak pada kita."

"Lee Donghae~"

"Lee Hyuk Jae~ Dengarkan aku. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Meski rencana kita sedikit berubah, tapi hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama. Kita akan bersama dan merebut semua hal yang memang menjadi milik kita."

"Hae~"

"Kau mengerti ?! Sekarang kita harus segera merebut semuanya sebelum dia sadar." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap kedalam sebuah kamar didepan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sebuah kamar dimana terdapat sosok seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat bantu kehidupan tertempel pada dirinya.

'Mianhae~ tapi aku harus melakukan semua ini padamu…Kim Ryeowook.'

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook masih terus duduk bersandar didepan pintu apartement Yesung. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya

'Kim Ryeowook'

'Kim Ryeowook'

Samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ryeowook pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun di lorong apartement itu. Dan suara panggilan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Ryeowook pun mulai berjalan mencari asal suara itu. Terus melangkah sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti diluar apartement itu.

Terus mengedarkan pandangannya mngelilingi taman apartement itu, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Ryeowook pun menyerah dan beranjak hendak kembali ke apartement Yesung tapi tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Ryeowook mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya memandang sosok namja yang kini ada dihadapannya itu. Namja dengan pakaian serba hitam, berambut sedikit ikal, dengan wajah evilnya itu kini tengah berdiri memandang Ryeowook dengan sangat tajam.

Berdiri ?

Eh~ Tunggu dulu !

Ryeowook menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada namja itu. Dilihatnya baik-baik namja menyeramkan didepannya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Dan kaki itu ! Ryeowook langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat namja didepannya itu tidak menginjak tanah, melainkan melayang !

Itu artinya . . .

"KKYYYAAAAA~ SETAAAAANNN . . . !"

PUK

"Aaaawwww~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END ?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahaha~ I'm Back with new YeWook FF XD**

**Huh~ Semoga FF ini berkenan dan tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Bagaimana ? Apakah aku harus melanjutkan FF ini atau aku hentikan saja mempublishnya ?**

**Ah~ itu semua tergantung review dari para readers semua :D**

**Aku tunggu Review dari kalian semua…**

**Kamsahamnida~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DdangKie**


End file.
